When a user calls a service (e.g., a toll-free number), an interactive/intelligent voice response (IVR) system may help the user navigate a Dual-Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) signal activated or voice-activated menu system. If a particular termination (e.g., a call handler) is unavailable, the call may be parked (e.g., put on hold) until the termination is able to handle the call.